Thunder
by Troypay
Summary: During a heavy thunderstorm slash blackout, Sharpay, who has been left home alone, calls up her best friend Troy -who she's secretly in love with- for comfort. He comes over, true feelings come out, and well...things get a bit physical.TROYPAY.ONESHOT.


**Hey there kiddies! Well actually if you're reading this, I hope you're not a kid. Kids shouldn't be reading mature fics :P. But hey, if you _are _like nine or something, I can't stop you. So anyways, I decided to try out another M rated oneshot, Troypay this time. My Zashley one recieved pretty good feedback. So I'm trying it out again. I hope you like it.**

**-x-X-x-**

The floorboards seemed to creek as the shaking dirty-blonde haired girl, trying to keep as silent as possible, rounded a corner in the large house, which (she hoped, but also hated) was empty except for her.

Maybe there wasn't anyone else in the house. Maybe she'd just been hearing things all along,and maybe that heavy, freaky breathing she heard was in fact her own.

When Sharpay Evans stepped into the living room, the first thing that caught her eye was the beige curtain hanging limply over the glass window in the corner. She could have _sworn _she saw something move behind it!

Choking back her fear, the seventeen year old girl somehow fought up the guts to look behind the curtain- just to check. She knew for a fact that if she _didn't _look, it would be agonizing her forever. She had to know what the hell was behind those drapes, and she had to know _now_.

She slowly approached the curtain, it was as if she were the star of some cheesy horror film. She was almost half expecting for some creepy Jaws-like music to began playing as she raised the tennis racket in her hand, readying herself for whatever was to come. Holding her breath, she slowly raised her free hand, as if building up the suspense.

_Here goes..._

In one more quick movement, she tore the curtain back...

And screamed.

A pair of tiny, innocent black eyes peered back up at her, and with a low grunt, the small dog stood back up on all fours and pranced away to go find some other place where he could sleep in peace without his owner shreiking randomly like a moronic fool for no good reason.

"BOI!" Sharpay shreiked after the yorkie, not knowing if she should be relieved or furious at him. But Boi ignored her and quickly scurried out of the room, leaving her alone once more.

Shaking her head, Sharpay brought her hand to her heart, waiting for her heart rate to return to normal. She decided on choosing to be relieved- extremely relieved, that her dog had only been snoozing behind the curtain again.

"Quit being so paranoid, Sharpay." she scolded herself out loud in a low whisper.

She sighed, feeling a little better, and lowered the neon orange and yellow tennis racket that for some odd reason she'd found hidden in the depths of a (disgusting) mound of dirty socks in her brother's closet.

Her moment of relief and dissappearance of fear only lasted for a few seconds though, because just when she was sure she was almost completely calm and sane again, a powerful, loud, and sudden roar followed by a _ZZZRRRRRRPPPPT _sound rang in her ears.

Sharpay jumped what seemed like ten feet in the air, dropping the tennis racket in the process from the sudden sound as everything around her became black. The tennis racket made a hollow clatter sound as it made contact with the hardwood floor.

"Fuck." Sharpay mumbled in not only fright, but now also annoyance. The power had gone out, and she'd assumed that the loud sounds she'd just heard where more lightning claps and thunder roars outside.

_Damned storm! _She thought, now thinking that she was completely stupid for choosing to stay home alone while her entire family went out to some fancy dinner with her father's boss. Apparently, it was important that Vance Evans be there at that dinner since he was shooting for some promotion or something in his job. Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother, and their mother had kindly agreed to going, but Sharpay had declined with a scoff, saying;

"Why on earth would I want to waste my time sitting around a table, listening to old people make stupid jokes and feel obligated to actually force myself to laugh at them for two whole hours in the middle of the week?!"

Needless to say, she had managed to get out of it. But now she was regretting it, as she was now stuck home alone on a Wednesday night in the middle of a thunderstorm and a power outage.

_Now what do I do?!_

After thinking for a minute, she pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and decided to call the one person that could always make her feel better no matter what, even in the very worst of any situation.

**-x-X-x-**

"Dad, I can't find the flashlights!" a frustrated Troy Bolton called down the stairs to his father who had sent him upstairs to look for flashlights since the power had just been knocked out by the storm a few minutes ago. It was kind of harding looking for flashlights though, when you could hardly see a thing. As it was, he'd already been tripping all over the place anyways- especially when he'd got his foot caught under the rug that his mom had a while ago insisted on putting in the middle of the hallway.

"Nevermind, Troy! I found 'em under the kitchen sink!" came Jack Bolton's reply, causing the blue eyed boy to roll his eyes to himself.

"So much for that." he muttered, feeling as though he'd probably rearranged his father's entire office looking for them, but he couldn't tellif he'd messed the palce up too bad or not, given how dark it was. He carefully made his way out of the office and down the stairs with his arms outstretched. It was a good thing he still had his sense of touch even though he'd potentially lost his sense of sight.

"Take this, I'm gonna go downstairs to the basement to try to find the switch so we can get the lights back on in here." Jack, who'd been waiting at the bottom of the staircase said as he tossed his teenaged son one of the blue flashlights in his hands which Troy immediatley switched on.

"And here's some extra batteries I found in case it goes out." his dad added, handing him two large batteries before dissappearing from Troy's sight.

Just then, Troy felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked after taking it out and pressing the talk button and replacing the phone in his pocket with the batteries.

"Troyyyy..." came the fimiliar female voice of his best friend.

"Hey Shar, what's up? Pretty bad storm, huh? We got our power knocked out." Troy said, oblivious to the shakiness of Sharpay Evan's voice.

"Yeah, my house to. Can you come over?"

"Huh? Um sure, is something wrong?" Troy asked, now noticing how her normally cheery voice sounded different.

"Well I _told _you my parents and Ryan went out to dinner!" came Sharpay's almost snappy reply.

"Yeah, and?..." Troy asked.

"And I'm here in a huge house all by myself in the middle of a loud and annoying storm! I can't see and I can't even hear myself think!" Sharpay shouted in panic, "DUH!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, I'll be there in two minutes. You'll be fine, don't worry." Troy soothed. He heard her draw in a shaky breath.

"Okay, please hurry."

**-x-X-x-**

Another loud powerful blast of horrible weather conditions sent different rocks of all sizes flying at the window. Sharpay, who was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest, shivered. She wasn't exactly cold or anything, she shivered from fright. She still had a strange feeling that she was not the only living being in the house- well, not counting Boi, who she felt had abandoned her. She could use a small puppy to cuddle with right about now.

_Dumb dog._

"Where the hell is Troy?" she wondered out loud, as she saw a zig-zag bolt of lightening flash outside the window, reflecting off of her brown eyes and causing the room to light up for a quick millisecond.

As if in answer to her question, she heard a light tapping on the door. She knew it was probably Troy- who else could it be? But just to stay on the safe side, she lifted herself off the couch and, gripping the trusty tennis racket in her right hand, made her way to the front door- carefully trying not to bump into anything.

Clutching the racket tightly, she slowly turned the knob of the front door with her other hand. Yanking it fully open, she screamed when she felt something cold and wet wrap around her. By instinct, she quickly raised the tennis racket and gave the thing or person or whatever or whoever was practically suffocating her, a nice whack.

"Agh!" a male voice grunted, as she felt herself being released. She couldn't see the person's face, as it was too dark, but she was too frightened to care. So she wasted no time in beating the person endlessly with the tennis racket.

"Ow!" -_Whack!- _

"TAKE THAT!"

"Stop it!" _-Whack!- _"What are you-_" -Whack!- _"OW!" _-Whack!- _"DOING?!" -_Whack!- -Whack!- _"SHARPAY!!"

The shouting of her name was enough to immediatley freeze Sharpay. Her brown eyes widened in the darkness, and she let the racket drop from her hand and clatter to the ground as her mouth formed into an "O" of shock.

"Troy?!" she squeeked, and the next thing she knew she was squinting due to a flashlight being shone in her face.

"Who the hell else would it be?!" Troy shouted angrily. "What the fuck are you doing?! And why the hell are you attacking me with a tennis racket?!" he demanded to know, shining his flashlight on the orange and green racket on the ground before back at her face. "And where the hell did you even get a tennis racket?!"

"It's Ryan's, and I didn't know it was you!" Sharpay defended herself.

"Oh, so you thought I was just some random son of a bitch that decided to just knock on your door and hug you?!"

"I didn't know what you were doing at first! And why are you so cold and wet?" Sharpay asked, grabbing the flashlight from him. "And stop shining this damned thing in my face! Are you trying to blind me or something?!" she snapped before sticking the light back in his face. he closed his eyes tightly. "Yeah, see how _you _like it!" she exclaimed, stil thrusting it at him.

"At least I didn't beat you with a tennis racket!" Troy said, yanking it back from her.

"Well at least I didn't try to blind you!"

"You just did!"

"Only because you did it first!"

"Only because I wanted to know why you were attacking me with your brother's sports equipment!"

"Only because you engulfed me in a bone crushing hug, and you're soaking wet, and I didn't know who you were!"

"Only because I was worried about you being here all alone!"

"Well that was only because-" Sharpay started, but was cut off by a violent roar of thunder outside. She screamed and threw herself into Troy's arms, forgetting about all of her potential anger at him and also forgetting the fact that he was still dripping wet, but she didn't care anymore. She just needed to be held, she'd been alone for too long.

"Okay, sorry, that wasn't a very good greeting we had." Troy said in a calm voice, as he clutched her tightly to him. "So, rewind and pause. Hi Shar, it's good to see you. Everything's gonna be fine."

He only recieved a barely audible mumbled response from Sharpay as she tried to lock her arms even tighter around him and burried her face in his chest, which wasn't very comfortable since he wasn't dry, but she still didn't care.

"I got wet from all the pouring rain, in case you were still wondering." Troy said, hugging her back just as tightly.

"I had to walk here. I forgot that my car had a flat and that my dad's getting his car repaired since he stupidly ran it into a phone poll last week, and my mom refuses to let me drive hers. That's also why I was more then two minutes like I promised."

"You walked a mile all the way here in the middle of a storm?!" Sharpay exclaimed in shock, pulling away from him slightly.

"Well, techically I jogged the whole way. Slipped a few times, but it's all good."

"You idiot, no it's not! Now you're going to get sick!" Sharpay scolded him.

"Hey, did you want me to come or not?" Troy said defensively. Sharpay pulled away from him and grabbed his flashlight with one hand, sliding the other into his.

"You have to get dried off and change your clothes. Come on, you can wear something of Ryan's." she said, no longer afraid since she wasn't alone anymore. Oddly, she also felt completely safe- like she'd been being extremely paranoid the entire time she'd been alone, because no longer did she feel like there was a stranger hidden somewhere in her house. Like mentioned already, Troy Bolton was the one person that could always make her feel better no matter what.

"Careful,watch where you're- I mean, where we're going. Yeah, watch where we're going." Troy said as she lead them through the house, pointing the flashlight in front of her. She lead them up the stairs and into Ryan's room.

"Here." she said, handing him a stack of clothes- a white T-Shirt, a pair of boxers, and a pair of shorts a few minutes later after digging around in her twin's drawers for something he could wear. Troy smiled thankfully and took the clothes from her.

"Thanks, Shar." he said, kissing his best friend on the cheek. She gave him back a small smile. They stared at each other in silence for a while, Sharpay, holding the flashlight.

"So..." Troy began, "I'm gonna go change then. Be right back." he said as he turned on his heel to cross the hall to the bathroom. He'd been to the Evan's house many of times, he knew where everything was.

"No wait!" Sharpay suddenly said, stopping him.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking back up to her. She bit her lip.

"Don't leave me alone, Troy. You know how much I hate the dark. I hated being here alone as it was, don't leave me alone again, please." she said, shuddering at the thought of being left alone again in the dark for even two minutes.

"You have the flashlight, Sha-" Troy began, but stopped when the flashlight went out.

"Wow, talk about irony." Sharpay muttered unhappily.

"Don't worry, my dad gave me extra batteries just in case." Troy remembered, taking the flashlight from her and replacing the old batteries with the new ones.

"There." he said, handing it back to her after making sure it was turned back on for good. "All good now, right?" he smiled. She glanced down at the flashlight before back at him.

"It's still not enough. Please don't leave me. The storms getting stronger." Sharpay pleaded. Troy listened, she was right. He could hear the trees rattling in the wind outside and rocks hitting the window even though they were on the second floor, and every now and then another clap of thunder groaned outside.

"You're right...but then... how am I supposed to change?" Troy asked, blushing at the thought of her seeing him naked before putting the dry clothes on. Luckily she wasn't shining the flashlight on his face, so she couldn't see.

"Just change in the corner. I'm not gonna look, Troysie." Sharpay giggled teasingly, never willing to admit in a million years that the mere thought of seeing him change right in front of her turned her on immensely, or that she'd been secretly in love with him since the eighth grade.

"Fine," Troy gave in, "but only because you're my best friend. Otherwise I'd say 'screw you' and get outta here."

"Thanks, I feel so loved." Sharpay said sarcastically. "Hurry up and change before you catch a cold!" she scolded.

"Just don't shine that flashlight on me when I'm changing, Sharpay Evans." Troy warned in an only half-joking way.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You got nothin' to worry about, Bolton. I'd rather not see your lower region." she lied in a playful voice. Sharpay Evans was no innocent, pure-minded teen, she'd had sexual fantasies before- most of them invoving him, Troy Bolton, her best friend- the one she loved.

Troy chuckled. "Good to know." he mumbled, before walking to another part of Ryan's room, leaving Sharpay standing at the dresser.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked, shining the flashlight around the room so she could try to find him.

"Hm?" he asked, peeling off his drenched gray sweatshirt, not knowing that Sharpay was pointing the light at his back which he had turned to her.

"Can we keep talking? Otherwise I'll feel like you're gone." she said.

"Sure." Troy replied, holding back a laugh. She was so weird sometimes in such a cute way.

"Good. Thanks."

"Er...what do you wanna talk about then?" Troy asked, frowning slightly to himself as he stripped off his white T-shirt, leaving him in only his wet jeans. Usually, he and Sharpay could talk for endless hours about...anything, everything, and nothing. But right at that moment, he had absolutley no clue what to say, which was weird.

But Sharpay didn't reply, she was too busy trying not to fall over as she sneakily watched him remove his jeans.

"Shar?" Troy asked, turning around- facing her, now only in his damp boxers. Yes, he'd gotten _that _drenched by the rain. Sharpay quickly tore the flashlight away from him, hoping and praying that he wouldn't notice that she'd been shining it right on him. She swallowed, pointing it at his face.

"Mhm?" she asked innocently.

"Did you hear me? I asked what you wanted to talk about." Troy said with a small polite smile.

"What? Oh uh...ah, nevermind. We don't have to keep talking." Sharpay answered, flashing him back a nervous smile. He arched an eyebrow suspiciously before shrugging and turning back around to resume his changing actions. Sharpay let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in, before pointing the flashlight again back at his backside.

_I'm perfectly fine with watching you get undressed. _She thought pervishly. (If girls could be pervs.)

As Troy began to remove his boxers, it seemed to go in slow motion for Sharpay. To her dissappointment, she could not see the front side, but just the idea of him standing less than twenty feet away from her completely naked intrigued her, and she found herself shifting her weight from leg to leg uncomfortably.

So, she was a girl. And spying on another person that was changing clothes was probably more of a stunt a male would pull on a female, but who said girls didn't have needs too?

Unlucky for Sharpay though, Troy put on the clean, dry pair of underwear just as quickly as he had taken the wet pair off. She watched almost sadly as he pulled on the pair of shorts and T-shirt of Ryan's she'd given him, before there was yet another loud grumble outside that sounded almost like a construction truck, causing her to shiver and walk forward quickly towards Troy, who was now fully dressed. He took her into his arms willingly, stroking her long hair.

"That one was loud." she whispered, stating the obvious, her face buried in his shoulder. "You're still really cold, Troy." she then commented before he could say anything.

"You are too since we were hugging when I was wet. Now I think _you _need to go change so _you _won't get sick." Troy said. "I'll feel to guilty if I make you sick."

"Fine, fine. Come on. I'll go get warm." she said, entwining their fingers together and leading them out of the room to her own, using the flashlight for guidance.

"Here hold this." Sharpay said, handing Troy the flashlight. Troy was expecting her to walk over to her closet to find something warm to change into, but to his shock (and secret enjoyment) she suddenly reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, _right in front of him_.

Troy knew that the smart thing to do would be to tear the flashlight beam away from her, but it was like his arms wouldn't allow him too. He stood frozen, keeping it pointed at her in that light pink, lace,strapless bra that she was wearing that was probably a size or two too small for her full bust. He could easily see her pink nipples through the bra, as it was very well see through.

"Pick up your jaw, Troysie." Sharpay scolded him playfully with a smirk. He managed to snap himself out of it. He swallowed, closed his eyes and turned to the side.

"Shar- eh...aren't you gonna go get changed? Like...in your closet?"

"I told you I don't wanna be alone."

"But right in front of me? You didn't even get any warm clothes out."

Sharpay grinned to herself.

"I told you I was gonna get warmed up," she said, and bringing her face up close to his ear she whispered in a low,seductive voice "but when did I say anything about _clothes_?"

Troy shifted uncomfortably, backing away from her.

"What's gotten into you?" he wondered out loud, still in shock. It wasn't as though he _minded_, really, but still... this was _not _the way best friends typically acted with each other.

And Sharpay knew this too, but she was sick of hiding her affections for him. She didn't know what had changed her mind in telling him after three years, but she was guessing that it had something to do with seeing him butt-naked for the first time since they were in diapers. Something about that moment had just made her snap,and she suddenly had an even newer want for him. Suddenly, she just had this...itch. An itch that only he could scratch.

She didn't just want this, she needed it. She was so tired of pretending. Pretending that she didn't love him as more then a friend, and pretending that she wasn't both physically and emotionally attracted to him. Well she was done pretending. Done. If she held this in any longer, she was afraid she might go insane.

She was sick of fantasies, she wanted to do more then just dream it. She didn't want to have any more crazy thoughts and images in her head that others might find disturbing. She didn't want to be living in some world where she and Troy were in love and their relationship consisted of nonstop, great, dirty sex.

She wanted to make it _real_. To actually live it. To just..._do _it already,

And she wanted to do it _now_.

Fuck the thunderstorm, fuck the power outage. She just wanted it to be her and Troy. Troy and Sharpay. No distractions, no frets, regrets, or hesitations. Plane and simple.

But it wasn't that simple, because Troy was still in a confused shock. "Shar, why are you acting like this?" he asked again, why was she doing this so suddenly?

Sharpay only gently took the flashlight out of his hand and clicked it off before tossing it carelessly to some other part of the room. It made a not-so-graceful _thump_ when it hit the ground.

"What are you doing?" Troy squeeked. The questions just kept coming. "We need that until the power comes back on."

"It's much sexier in the dark though, dont cha think?" Sharpay said sexily, advancing more towards Troy and not caring any longer about the power outage. Troy stood frozen in place. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He almost couldn't breathe.

Sharpay dropped suddenly to her knees, pulling down Troy's- or technically Ryan's shorts and boxers along with her. Troy found it hard to swallow. There was like this hard,painful lump in his throat that he couldn't get rid of. He felt his heart start racing a hundred times faster, his chest heaving. And nothing had even happened...yet.

Troy couldn't hold back a gasp followed by a low grunt as he felt a warm pair of lips wrap around the head of his cock. He instantly felt himself grow hard. Painfully, painfully hard.

"Shar..." he groaned, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands and curling his toes in the carpet.

Sharpay started bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on his appreciatively large member, slowly at first, then faster, then slowly again- obviously teasing him. She grasped his manhood with both hands, running them up and down along the shaft while her mouth continued to work on paying extra special attention to the head, every so often running her tongue over the tip.

Troy's endless, deep throated moans were all the encouragement she needed to keep on going until he reached his climax, which she could tell was coming soon. He came a little while later, releasing his load into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, avoiding any flavor.

Sharpay stood back up slowly, their faces just inches apart, and their chests heaving.

"Wow." was all Troy could manage to get out.

"I knew you'd like that." Sharpay whispered, her lips lightly brushing against his each time she spoke.

Troy was in no position to be questioning her any longer. Although he still found what had just happened incredible and almost too hard to believe, he knew that he enjoyed it, and he wouldn't mind if they kept on going. He wanted to see where this night would take them, hee was curious, and one hell of a lot excited to know.

Sharpay closed her eyes and fevorishly pressed her smooth lips against his. His hand indistinctivley went to the back of her blonde head, while the other rested on her lower back. She locked her arms around his neck as she kept on kissing him, waiting for him to do something. She didn't want to have to do _all _the work.

A few more seconds later, she felt her lips being parted by his tongue, begging for access to the inside of her mouth as he ran it across her teeth.

_Well, it's a start_. Sharpay thought, letting his tongue inside. The minute she opened her mouth, each of their tongues immediatley sought out to explore the other's mouth. Sharpay giggled as his pink, wet tongue rubbed up against the roof of her mouth, tickling her there.

She almost couldn't believe any of this either. Troy wasn't the only one. She'd been wanting to kiss him like this for so long- so passionate and heatedly. It wasn't as though they had never kissed before, they'd shared friendly pecks in the past- being best friends and all, but it had never been like _this_. They'd never been so R rated. So it was a new experience to the both of them, and surprising. But there was no questioning as to how much they each enjoyed it.

Troy was having the time of his life as they continued making out, but then, just as abruptly as she had kissed him, she pulled away. He'd been enoying it so much that he almost opened his mouth to protest against it and question her actions, but she put a finger to his mouth to silence him before he said anything. He could only see her sillhoutte, as it was still very dark, but he could still feel the heat radiating off her body.

Sharpay, wanting to waste no time, quickly disposed of the rest of her already minimal clothing, dropping them on the floor before tugging on the hem of Troy's shirt. He quickly got the message, she wanted him to take it off. With no complaints and not a care in the world, (other then her of course), he was quick to follow her lead.

The very minute- no, the very _second _Troy had removed the T-shirt off his body, leaving both him and Sharpay completely in the nude, she practically attacked him to her bed, pinning him to it.

The both of them let out low accidental groans as his hard and her wet center brushed unintentionally against each other. Sharpay lowered her head onto Troy's chest, kissing him wherever she could all over his abs. She'd seen him shirtless before, they'd been swimming together several times in the past. And now she had a newfound love and praise for weightlifting, which is of course what got him that way.

After a few more kisses, intimate touches and soft caresses, neither of them could or even wanted to be controlling their rapidly raging hormones any longer. It was time.

Sitting up, Sharpay carefully placed her legs on either side of Troy's hips and took his hard and ready cock into her right hand, guiding him easily into her aching, throbbing center.

"Ooh." Sharpay moaned as she helped him fill her out. She closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of this. The feeling of him inside her slippery wet walls was just...amazing. Too good for words. She couldn't even begin to describe just how _perfectly amazing _it felt. It was like no other feeling in the world, and she also felt her heart bursting with heat and flames.

"Mmm. Shar..." the sound of Troy moaning her name was like music to her ears, and neither of them were caring or even paying any more attention to the fact that the storm still continued to roll on and roar outside. The only thunder they heard where the pounding of each other's hearts.

"Troy." Sharpay whimpered, as she began fluctuating on top of him, pounding hard. She rode him harder and harder by the second, grinding against him. Her small hands were planted firmly on his broad chest as his larger hands were firmly placed on either side of her curvy hips.

"Mmm. Ooh. Uhh." the two of them groaned as she rode him harder, rotating her hips in small circles before moving forward and backward for a while before up and down again.

Troy and Sharpay came together a while later, screaming out each other's names in ecstasy as he squirted his seed into her. Exhausted, but in a good way, Sharpay threw her arms out to the sides and fell down on top of him as they both panted for breath.

It took a few seconds for their breathing to return to normal, but when it did,Sharpay somehow managed to fight up enough strength to lift herself off of him and crawl into bed beside him. He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Troy," Sharpay whispered, her eyes shut as she cuddled up to him.

"Mhm?" he questioned, too tired to really speak all that much.

"I love you. Always have, always will." Sharpay admitted truthfully.

"Really?" Troy asked, now wanting and needing to speak, because he had something important to say as well.

"Really." Sharpay said. She loved him more then anything else in the world. He was a huge part of her world.

She was so tired, that she fell asleep in his arms right then and there as the lightening and thunder continued endlessly outside her window and sliding glass doors. She was so beat, that the sounds the weather was making didn't even affect her sleep. She slept harder then she had in a long time. And she was so tired, that she didn't even get to stay awake long enough to hear Troy's final sentence before she dozed off;

"I love you too."

and then he was asleep too, the storm bothering neither of them any longer.

In fact, if it weren't for that storm in the first place, they never would have become one together that night, and confess their true feelings to one other.

_"Bring on the rain,"  
"**Bring on the thunder**..."_

**-x-X-x-**

**And there you have it. The last two lines from this chapter I felt sorta tied the whole thing together. They're from the song 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls,which is what my inspiration for this oneshot was.**

**I personally think I did better on this one then my first M rated thing. What do you think? **

**I hope you review, I will reply just so you know, and please check out my other stories. I have one in processing and another oneshot up. I'm not one of the 'known' authors on FF, so please at least take pity on me and tell ya friends! xD lol.**

**Thanks! -Troypay.**


End file.
